


New Rules

by darrus



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New coaches, new rules, but for some of them it's the old routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Slash is implied, though you'll probably have to look for it

Colored sticks and yellow cones make the pitch look like a playground, but for those who’s just done the rounds on it it’s a place of torture and nothing more. Eden falls gracelessly, landing on the grass where others are already sitting - or lying in some cases - and moans.

“He’s trying to kill us, I know now.” There are smirks all around. Everyone looks tired. Their shirts are stained with grass, wet with sweat and after second training session of the day even crawling into shower is something impossible.

Frankie, ever the serious one, shakes his head lightly. “After half-season without injuries and dips in form you’ll be falling all over yourself to thank him.” Lampard looks as ragged as everyone, but he seems to be enjoying the new - old - routine. Essien smiles, showing his teeth like he always does and nods enthusiastically.

“Rui knows what he is doing. Suffer in silence, kids.”

Another round of laughter sounds over the pitch. This preseason is different for everyone. Something to enjoy, something to bring hope and expectations.

They watch coaches at the outskirts ofthe pitch. There is Rui gesturing animatedly, explaining something. José is laughing. Steve is looking a bit out of place until Silvino puts hand over his shoulder, clearly trying to make him feel part of the group. Coaches are in merry mood too. It’s something in the air probably.

“It’s good to have him back”, muses Petr. Everyone knows who is ‘he’. José. All this summer is about José.

“Yes.” Captain’s voice is somehow unsure. His head is lying on Frankie’s lap and his face is shadowed. Those who never were there in José’s first spell don’t know for sure but there were whispers, rumors from garbage newspapers, and John’s face somehow confirms that - that he can’t be entirely sure of where he stands with José this time.

But even if it’s true Frankie will sort everything out. He is the reasonable one.

“Was it like this the first time too?” Moans Oscar, trying to bend his knees. “He’s really going to kill us all.”

“It was.” Answers John in his ‘captain’ voice. “And I wouldn’t be complaining out loud if I were you. Or else – if Rui will hear…” 

Frank nods emphatically his accent. “If I were you”, he nods at Eden – and Oscar, and other newbies to José Mourinho’s world, “I would do all I can to never get on a bad side of Rui Faria.”

This is met with uncertain laughter. It’s hard to believe that Rui – Rui! – can even have a bad side, but then they are lying here after the workout he organized, which proves that the man has a sadistic streak in him. But still...

“Silvino looks more scary”, pipes Eden.

“Nevermind him,” mumbles John. “He’s like a teddy bear until you drive him to his wit’s end. And even then he is fun. But guys, you should pray you’ll never see angry Rui.”

And again it is met with uncertain laughter. Is he really talking about Rui? The man who looks younger that John himself, always ready to smile and joke, always quiet. The same man who is standing now on the sideline, smiling, listening to José.

Brana nods in the direction of the pair. “Are they? I mean, people say... you know...” He is stumbling for words. “Are they really?”

“People say,” Frankie is frowning a bit. “Whatever.”

“I heard too”, begins Juan. “Who cares, of course, just…”

“Just nothing”, John rises a bit impatiently. “Let’s go - or are you going to chase rumors around like schoolgirls for fuck’s sake?” That earns him a couple of wolf whistles and laughs. Frankie grabs John’s hand and stands up too.

“Let’s move on before coaches decide that we…”

“Got it.” smiles Eden. “Don’t disobey José, don’t anger Rui”, mutters Juan under his breath as if repeating a lesson. Frank and John would know better. They have the past experience anyway.


End file.
